Sweet Dreams
by Marry-black
Summary: Oneshot s? , yaoi sous entendu, grosse connerie Quand les G-boys dorment...oula ça devient étrange... Chapitre 2 : The wizard of Oz!
1. Duo in Wonderland

Yo, Minna!

Ca faisait longtemps hein? Je vous ai manqué? Qui a dit non? Bref passons…je suis là de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ou plutôt pour vous offrir une belle connerie comme d'habitude…

Ils sont toujours pas à moi, ni les G-boys ni Alice

Enjoy!!

* * *

Heero rentrait juste de faire les courses, chargé comme un mulet et grognant contre un certain baka natté qui ne pouvait survivre sans quelques produits de première nécessité comme un énorme pot de nutella et contre la courte paille qui avait atterri dans sa main.

Il grogna de nouveau en voyant le baka natté susmentionné allongé sur le canapé, ronflant comme un bienheureux, un livre ouvert posé sur le ventre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duo se réveilla dans une clairière tapissée d'herbes tendre. Il papillonna des yeux un instant en se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, mais après tout l'herbe était douce et moelleuse, en plus il était pieds nus et pouvait donc mieux en profiter, et une petite brise agréablement fraîche lui caressait les jambes.

Il se leva donc sans chercher plus avant la raison du pourquoi du comment de parce que de sa présence en ce lieu inconnu. Alors qu'il déambulait dans cet étrange endroit, un bruit de pas précipité et une respiration haletante se firent entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna et mit ses mains en visière pour voir courir vers lui un jeune homme à la peau légèrement halée et habillé en cuir…ou du moins pour les quelques parties de son corps qui étaient couvertes.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir puis faillit retomber directement les fesses par terre. Maintenant qu'il était assez près il pouvait voir deux oreilles de lapin blanches et des gants de la même couleur, mais surtout il pouvait reconnaître le visage de celui qui arrivait en courant.

"F…Fei-Fei??"

Le chinois arriva à son niveau en continuant à courir sur place et lui lança de son habituel air énervé.

"C'est Wufei!!"

Avant de repartir au petit trot. Duo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit à le suivre en écarquillant les yeux devant la petite queue en pompon qui se tortillait sous ses yeux au rythme du déhanchement de son ami…qui n'avait jamais déhanché de cette façon, surtout pas moulé dans un mini short de cuir décoré d'un pompon…

"Fei….qu'est ce que tu fait habillé comme ça?…et pourquoi tu cours?"

"C'est Wufei…et je te ferais remarquer que tu cours aussi…et dans le genre fringues étranges je pense que tu me bats…"

Duo baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements et s'arrêta un instant de courir pour détailler sa tenue, les yeux grands ouverts. Il portait une petite robe noire à volant et dentelle, avec un petit tablier blanc sur le devant et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux jolies couettes.

Un instant de réflexion intense plus tard il se rendit compte que le chinois courait toujours loin devant et se remit donc en marche pour le rejoindre.

"Bon ok pour les fringues j'admet mais pourquoi tu cours ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Comment ça tu sais pas?"

"Ben je sais pas…c'est ton rêve…"

"Comment ça un rêve??"

"Ben oui tu crois que je me baladerais comme ça dans la vraie vie?….sérieusement Duo"

Evidemment, a bien y réfléchir, un Feifei en bunny boy tout moulé de couiiiir et il fallait le dire, définitivement sexy, c'était on ne pouvait plus irréel, et dans la vraie vie, totalement irréalisable…bon lui en robe ça pouvait se faire, pour un pari idiot ou une perversité quelconque … mais monsieur mon honneur est plus fort que tout, et que vive la justice, non vraiment pas non…

Il se remit donc à courir l'esprit plus serein, après tout si c'était complètement improbable ce n'était pas si grave, vu que c'était un rêve.

Tout à ses réflexions ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière au centre de laquelle trônait fièrement une porte. Juste une porte, sans mur autour, sans rien…une porte toute seule.

Duo regarda dubitativement l'objet pendant de longues minutes, en fit le tour pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de l'autre coté, et quand à la fin de son analyse il se retourna vers le chinois pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment il se rendit compte qu'il ouvrait la dite porte pour entrer dedans…et pour ne pas ressortir de l'autre coté.

Il aurait du s'en douter, ça ne pouvait bien sur pas se passer autrement…il haussa donc les épaules et traversa lui aussi la porte, pour arriver dans une autre clairière, ressemblant en tout points à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, à cette exception près que le décor n'aurait pas fait tache dans un épisode des teletubbies.

La pelouse était vert fluo, les fleurs semblaient découpées dans du papier crépon et les arbres dessinés par des élèves de maternelle.

Et pour ne rien arranger WuFei semblait avoir disparu il ne savait où…Il fit donc quelques pas sans trop s'éloigner de la porte, en appelant son ami à tue-tête. En se tournant une énième fois pour regarder en direction de la forêt en carton il faillit tomber en arrière. En effet à l'endroit où trois secondes plus tôt il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre que du gazon fluo se tenait dans toute sa froide droiture et son habituel air blasé de l'univers tout entier un Heero légèrement…changé.

Enfin dans le style, la prestance, les cheveux, c'était toujours le même bon vieux Heero et son regard plus glacial que le glacier des neiges éternelles une nuit de Novembre pendant une ère glaciaire…avec Arlette Chabot…mais il y avait deux trois trucs qui ne collaient plus vraiment au personnage…

Comme par exemple les oreilles de chat qui trônaient fièrement au milieu de sa tignasse…bon de loin on pouvait croire à deux gros gros épis mais Duo après analyse de très près pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de deux oreilles tout ce qu'il y avait de plus poilues, dont une percée d'un anneau.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut la queue qui se balançait nonchalamment dans son dos, sortant du jean esthétiquement déchiré un peu partout, puis la chemise blanche et légèrement transparente à manches courtes qui laissait apparaître ses muscles légèrement halés…

Duo resta pendant de longues minutes à baver sur l'apparition divine qui resta bras croisés devant lui, exhalant juste un mince soupir exaspéré à la vue de l'air béat qui ornait les traits d'"Alice"…

Il soupira encore, un peu plus fort, puis finit par attraper Duo par le poignet et l'entraîner vers la forêt en carton en bougonnant. Duo le suivit comme un petit chien, les yeux rivés sur la queue qui s'agitait au rythme de ses mouvements. Toujours en bougonnant Heero se mit à parler :

"Si t'arrêtais de baver sur ma queue on pourrait peut être presser le pas…faut que je te guide a travers le pays…"

Il avait l'air profondément ennuyé de cet état de fait et Duo se demanda un instant qui l'avait forcé à lui faire visiter. Mais apparemment le beau chat n'était pas disposé à répondre aux questions il avançait à son rythme…c'est à dire au pas de course pour tout le reste de l'univers, sans trop vérifier si Duo le suivait ou pas. Mais le natté qui ne l'était plus vraiment mais bon couetté ça se dit pas…le natté disais-je, était quand même habitué après toutes ses années, et son entraînement militaire comprenait aussi la faculté à suivre Heero, même en rêve.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à un bosquet touffu quasiment identique à celui où Duo s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt. Le chat s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les bois et le natté avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se faire semer. Mais bientôt il le retrouva arrêté devant une sorte de rideau de lianes, tendant le bras pour lui dire de traverser.

Duo jeta un œil derrière les lianes mais n'y vit qu'un large nuage de fumée qui cachait tout. Il se retourna pour demander plus de détails à Heero mais il semblait avoir totalement disparu…Ca semblait être une habitude par ici…

Il traversa donc le rideau de feuillage, haussant les épaules, après tout il lui avait indiqué ce chemin là, et il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin il se serait sûrement perdu…

Il pénétra donc dans le nuage de fumée, qui à l'odeur lui semblait être du narguilé parfum pomme verte. Quelques pas plus loin il tomba sur un petit blond aux yeux bleus assis sur un gros champignon qui ressemblait vaguement à une maison de shtroumph, fumant un narguilé lui aussi posé sur un champignon plus petit, et habillé comme un touareg, tout de bleu vêtu. Duo clignota des yeux pendant quelques secondes, sûrement un effet secondaire de la fumée…

"Quatre…?"

Le blondinou lui sourit et inclina la tête en guise de salut, inspirant une longue bouffée avant de faire des ronds artistiques avec la fumée. Duo se demanda un instant s'il avait déjà vu ce genre de sourire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, pas l'habituel sourire plein de gentillesse et de sollicitude, mais un étrange sourire calculateur et plein de promesses de nuits torrides à venir, sourire accentué par la coupe parfaite de son costume qui laissait entrevoir son cou blanc et à l'air délicieux, et tombait comme un appel à une plus ample ouverture.

Duo ravala difficilement sa salive, il avait rarement vu son meilleur ami si désirable…bon il devait avouer que les deux qu'il avait déjà croisé plus tôt étaient tout aussi mangeables mais disons que Duo avait l'habitude de baver sur Heero et sa froide (et sexy) indifférence, et que FeiFei avait le potentiel pour être un beau gosse, et un regard profond comme une pub pour le café carte noire…

Mais Quatre, Quatre d'habitude ne criait pas sexe par tous les pores de sa peau voyons!! Il était le petit blond mimi à qui l'on confie ses peines de cœur et qui écoute en vous tapotant gentiment l'épaule, il était le petit ou le grand frère qu'on aurait tous aimé avoir, il était un petit angelot d'une innocence à rendre le plus vertueux des moines vert de jalousie…il n'était pas sexy nom d'une chandelle!

Et pourtant ce Quatre là…il s'en serait bien fait un petit quatre heure, ou un dessert après le joli petit lapin et le sexy chat…Duo se choquait lui même, il se savait pervers et affamé mais jamais il n'aurait cru avoir ce genre de pensée pour son meilleur ami…

Meilleur ami qui se leva en exhalant un long filet de fumée aromatisé à la pomme et qui semblait avoir des vertus aphrodisiaques car maintenant Duo trépignait d'impatience de voir Trowa, car lui pouvait déjà être sexy rien qu'en portant son habituel jean moulant et son pull col roulé noir, alors si il était aussi esthétiquement sapé que les autres ça pouvait devenir vraiment intéressant comme rêve…

Quatre se leva donc et fit signe à "Alice" de le suivre, sans dire d'autre mot qu'un petit "vient" murmuré dans un souffle et qui aurait sans doute fait chuter le plus vertueux des anges du paradis. Duo se mit donc à le suivre, ou plutôt à suivre Abdul et Rachid qui étaient apparus derrière leur maître, en costume noir avec lunettes de soleil, et qui avaient embarqué le narguilé sur un petit chariot à roulettes, à travers la forêt.

Après encore quelques mètres à suivre le petit prince du désert et ses men in black entre les arbres, Duo débarqua dans une petite clairière étrangement lumineuse, parsemée de fleurs des champs et de petits papillons voletant dans la brise, égayée par le champs des oiseaux…oiseaux qu'on entendait pas dans tout le reste du pays des merveilles mais passons ce détail…

Duo s'était forcé jusque là à regarder les fleurs et les ti z'oiseaux pour ne pas se mettre à baver mais là il ne pouvait plus se cacher, il se sentait vrillé par un regard d'un vert étincelant et dut lever les yeux vers le dernier G-boy, coiffé d'un chapeau démesuré dans le ruban duquel était coincé une carte de tarot.

Alice tenta de rester concentré sur le chapeau et les yeux, il était habitué a ce regard envoûtant, vu que Trowa avait prit des cours de regard envoûtant avec Heero, sauf que lui avait prit l'option "regard envoûtant et mystérieux" tandis qu'Heero lui avait prit l'option "regard envoûtant et terrifiant".

Bref le regard envoûtant, il maîtrisait…mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue de la tenue atrocement sexy que portait…enfin devait porter…enfin…sûrement; il baissa les yeux vers le corps d'Apollon du méchu de la mèche, et se donna une baffe intérieure, il avait été faible.

Bon…jusque là ça allait, il fallait juste qu'il conseille au "vrai" Trowa de porter plus souvent le smoking, avec nœud papillon, petit gilet cintré et veste à queue de pie, parce que ça lui allait vraiment bien…voyons le pantalon maintenant…Duo déglutit de nouveau difficilement…il s'était bien dit que le smoking queue de pie n'était pas si sexy que ça, il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un Heero en jean moulant supra sexy, d'un Wufei en bunny boy méga sexy, d'un Quatre en prince du désert over sexy et d'un Trowa en smoking seulement très sexy…et en effet…le brun n'avait sans doute pas eu assez d'argent pour louer et le chapeau et le smoking en entier…il n'avait pas de pantalon mais juste un petit boxer affreusement moulant…

Ce rêve commençait à vraiment devenir diablement intéressant…et pour une fois celui avec qui il était arrivé n'avait pas disparu dans les profondeurs du néant, Quatre était toujours là, suivi de Rachid, Abdul, et de son narguilé à roulettes. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé devant la petite table de jardin en face de Trowa qui s'était lui aussi assis, à coté de WuFei et Heero qui semblaient s'être téléportés devant une tasse de thé chacun, et tous le regardait comme s'il descendait de la planète mars.

Après un long moment de silence mutuel, Heero se décida à parler

"Tu vas prendre racine à rester debout comme ça…"

Il désigna la place libre entre lui et Trowa, devant laquelle attendait une tasse de thé fumante, ainsi qu'une petite assiette de biscuits. Duo haussa les épaules et s'installa à la place indiquée, commençant à siroter son thé et grignotant des petits biscuits à la cannelle.

"Hem…dis Feifei…"

"WuFei…"

"Ouais c'est ça, t'étais pas pressé tout à l'heure?"

"Ouais c'est parce que j'étais en retard"

Il sortit une petite montre en argent de quelque part dans son short en cuir et l'agita devant les yeux de Duo.

"En retard pour quoi?"

"Ah ça…j'en sais rien…mais maintenant je le suis plus donc ça va."

"Ben si tu l'es plus c'est que c'était pour ici que t'étais en retard…"

"Ouais sûrement…mais maintenant faut qu'on aille au bal de la reine."

"De la reine?"

"Ouais…la reine de cœur"

Répondit Heero qui dépiautait méticuleusement un biscuit pour en manger toutes les pépites de chocolat. Duo se posait vraiment des questions sur cette situation assez étrange mais après tout, WuFei lui avait bien dit, tout ceci était un rêve…mais un rêve bien strange quand même.

Les 5 finirent donc leur thé et leurs biscuits avant de se lever tous ensemble pour se diriger vers le château de la reine.

Il marchèrent relativement longtemps dans la forêt puis dans l'herbe tendre de la plaine, mais Duo ne vit pas le temps passer, hypnotisé qu'il était par les mouvements nonchalants de la queue de Heero qui marchait devant lui et les frétillements de celle de WuFei qui marchait à coté. Ce fut donc sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte qu'ils arrivèrent devant le château qui ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu au château de Disney…

Il entrèrent tous les 5 dans le grand château en question, traversant le hall de marbre blanc joliment décoré et traversé d'un long tapis rouge pour pénétrer dans la salle de bal. La salle était déjà pleine à craquer de tout le royaume, avec un grand orchestre, et une estrade au fond de la pièce sur laquelle reposait un trône majestueux et un plus petit à coté. Sur le grand trône était assis un bel homme au port altier et aux cheveux tirant sur le roux, vêtu d'une robe de bal rouge sombre fendue sur le coté et chaussé d'escarpins de la même couleur.

A coté sur le petit fauteuil, se trouvait un bel homme habillé en chevalier de l'ancien temps, avec une longue cape blanche qui faisait ressortir ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux azur.

"Dis moi, Zechs?"

"Majesté?"

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait la reine alors que c'est toi qui a les cheveux longs et l'air d'une nana?"

"Je ne sais pas majesté, faut demander a Duo…"

Duo qui resta un long moment bouche bée a assister à cet échange puis explosa littéralement de rire, la vue de Treize en robe du soir resterais à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Quand il fut enfin calmé il tira doucement la manche de Trowa, le seul qui ne s'était pas encore égaillé dans la salle, et lui demanda en s'essuyant les larmes :

"Dis moi, la reine elle est pas censé être méchante?"

"…Si, et elle est très sadique…mais elle fait les meilleures soirées de tout le pays des merveilles."

A ces mots la lumière s'éteint brusquement, une boule à facette descendit du plafond et une musique qui ne venait sûrement pas de l'orchestre résonna dans la pièce.

"Ils ont Bad Boy de Cascada au pays des merveilles?!"

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse vu que Zechs venait de sauter de l'estrade en arrachant ses vêtements pour montrer un costume entièrement constitué de lanières de cuir qui cachait uniquement ce que la morale réprouve de montrer en public, en criant :

"It's time to partyyyyyyyy!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Heero revint de la cuisine après avoir rangé toutes les courses et ouvrit son laptop en s'installant sur le fauteuil à coté du canapé où reposait toujours Duo ronflant comme une machine à laver et commençait maintenant à couiner de plaisir ou de rire, il ne saurait trop dire.

Heero leva un œil pour le regarder au moment ou il tomba sur le sol en riant comme un baleine, ce qui dut apparemment le réveiller…ou pas puisqu'il se mit à hurler quand il vit son collègue :

"Le chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!"

* * *

Pour changer un peu, je n'aime pas la fin…

Mais bon j'ai trouvé cette fic délicieusement drôle à écrire et j'espère que vous l'avez trouvé aussi drôle à lire

En tout cas reviews please

A plus!!


	2. The Wizard of Oz

Hellow les gens!!

Et oui, un deuxième chapitre...je croyais laisser cette histoire en oneshot mais finalement, alors que je parlais de cette fic à un ami, j'ai malencontreusement dit "Dorothy" à la place d'"Alice"...et là, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres...

sont pas plus à moi que dans le premier chapitre...

Enjoy!

* * *

Trowa et Quatre avaient passé toute l'après-midi à organiser leur prochaine mission, à étudier des plans et visualiser toutes les configurations possibles pour sortir de la base sans encombre, et maintenant la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures et le petit blond était endormi sur les cartes et les plans, la télévision allumée sur ce qui semblait être un film musical des années 40 qui passait sur une chaîne du câble.

Trowa vint poser une douce couverture polaire sur le dos du blondinet et le couva d'un regard attendri puis repartit sans un bruit dans sa chambre avant que Duo, qu'il entendait farfouiller dans le tiroir a glace du congélateur, le voie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quatre fut réveillé par un grand bruit et un tremblement de terre. Il était dans un petit lit, dans une petite chambre, il se leva pour étudier son environnement et sortit de la maison, se rendant compte que la maison en question avait l'air de s'être écrasé au milieu d'une plaine, et étrangement le paysage ressemblait à un épisode de vieux dessin animé, avec ses couleurs flashy et sa lumière étrange…

Il sortit, pieds nus dans l'herbe douce, et découvrit avec horreur un corps habillé de rose écrasé sous sa maison et portant, il fallait le dire, de très jolis escarpins rouges. Quatre était horrifié, et dans sa terreur il ne se rendit pas compte de son accoutrement, une petite robe vichy bleue et blanche et quelques barrettes dans ses cheveux d'or pour accentuer son coté innocent.

Toujours en train de se poser des questions pratiques sur la façon de cacher le corps et de trouver un alibi correct sur ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, Quatre se fit surprendre par l'apparition juste derrière lui d'une jeune femme blonde en robe blanche froufroutée et armé d'une baguette magique ornée d'une grosse étoile, mais surtout affublée de sourcils terrifiants.

"Dorothy??"

Fit Quatre au comble de la terreur. Déjà qu'il venait d'écraser quelqu'un dont il avait peur de reconnaître le petit tailleurs rose vif, et voilà maintenant qu'il voyait Dot qui semblait avoir volé ses fringues dans un vestiaire de Disneyland, il y avait de quoi terroriser le plus aguerri des terroristes.

"Euh nan techniquement ici c'est toi Dorothy…mais bref, tu viens de tuer la mauvaise sorcière de l'Est!! C'est super, tu viens de libérer tout munchkinland!! Et les munchkins te remercient, par le biais de moi, le bonne sorcière du sud…ou du nord je sais plus bien, mais bref!"

Quatre était légèrement perdu par cette histoire et ne put que répondre…

"Nyé?"

Dorothy secoua la tête et reprit

"Laisse tomber…et met les chaussures de la morte."

"Pardon?? Je vais pas mettre les chaussures d'une morte! Je préfère marcher pieds nus!"

"Met les et discute pas Dorothy!! Et au fait t'étais pas censé avoir un chien ?"

Quatre allait lui souligner que Dorothy, c'était elle, mais il fut interrompu par une voix légèrement irritée surgie de derrière lui.

"Si si je suis là…"

Il se retourna et faillit faire une attaque en voyant WuFei, dans un costume de chien blanc tacheté noir, avec de jolies oreilles tombantes et un os en plastique à la main. Quatre resta choqué un instant puis éclata de rire, c'était le genre d'image mentale qui le ferait rire pour le restant de ses jours dès qu'il verrait son ami.

Mais bon pour le moment il avait d'autres préoccupations…il devait rentrer chez lui et remettre des vêtements convenables. Il se tourna donc à nouveau vers Dorothy alors que WuFei s'installait en boule à ses pieds, râlant et demandant pourquoi c'était lui qui avait écopé du rôle du chien…

"Tais toi Toto, c'était ça où t'étais même pas dans le rêve! Alors estimes toi heureux! Quant à toi si tu veux rentrer chez toi il va falloir mettre ces foutues chaussures!! Et suivre la route de briques jaunes jusqu'à la cité d'émeraudes où tu pourras voir le magicien d'Oz, qui te ramènera chez toi"

Quatre se tourna vers la direction que pointait Dorothy, et effectivement une large route pavée de couleur jaune fluo partait en serpentant à travers la plaine. Il haussa les épaules en soulignant que Dorothy avait parlé d'un rêve…ce qui à vrai dire expliquait un tas de choses…et attrapa WuFei par le bras pour l'emmener en direction de la route en question, après avoir a contrecœur enfilé les chaussures rouges.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, le blond torturé par les chaussures à talons qui se coinçaient entre les pavés couleur jaune Hyôga (1) et le brun en train de fondre sous la fourrure de son costume de toutou, et les deux aveuglés par la réverbération du soleil de plomb sur la route. Il furent donc très heureux d'arriver dans un champ de maïs très haut qui leur fit de l'ombre. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher, soulagés d'être enfin à l'ombre, jusqu'à entendre des cris de détresse provenant de quelques mètres à coté d'eux. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans les épis pour tomber sur un homme attaché à un piquet, les bras en croix, vêtu d'une grande chemise a carreaux et d'un bermuda gris déchiré, de la paille éparpillée un peu partout sur lui, et une grande tresse qui tombait dans le creux de ses reins, piquée ça et là d'épis de blés, et surtout attaqué par des corbeaux qui tentaient de lui picorer le dos et les cheveux. Quatre haussa un sourcil, se demandant par quelle histoire rocambolesque il allait expliquer le fait de s'être retrouvé attaché sur ce piquet dans ces haillons.

Le petit blond se mit donc à chasser les oiseaux de malheur qui partirent en croassant leur désappointement, avant de détacher son ami qui tomba presque au sol en se secouant pour retirer les brins de paille de ses vêtements, mais étrangement il en restait coincés dans ses manches et sous son chapeau de paille lui aussi.

Duo après s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient en ordre tomba dans les bras de son "sauveur", à moitié en pleurs, après tout il venait de se faire agresser par des corbeaux.

"Duo…dis moi, depuis combien de temps tu es attaché là?"

"Je ne sais pas…a vrai dire je ne sais pas grand chose, je ne suis qu'un épouvantail…"

A voir ce regard niaisement désespéré sur le visage de son ami Quatre était tenté de lui répondre par l'affirmative et de s'en aller…mais après tout il était gentil et se contenta de poser la main sur son épaule.

"Mais non, tu es très intelligent…"

"Merci du compliment Quat-chou mais je t'assure que non, je dois aller voir le magicien d'Oz pour qu'il m'offre une cervelle."

Quatre haussa les épaules, il parlait pourtant très bien pour un type qui n'a pas de cervelle.

"Nous devons aussi aller voir le magicien, si on faisait le voyage ensemble?"

Duo accepta avec joie et les trois lurons repartirent gaiement sur la route de briques jaunes en direction de la cité d'émeraude et du magicien en question.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche sous le soleil, alors que Quatre empêchait pour la énième fois Duo de sautiller gaiement en chantant une vieille chanson, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une grande forêt sombre et peu accueillante.

Après un petit instant d'hésitation ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans les bois, après avoir rattrapé Quatre qui avait failli pour la cinquantième fois se tordre une cheville. La forêt n'était pas le genre de bois aéré et clair dans lequel les jeunes faisaient leurs courses d'orientation au collège, mais plutôt les forêts sombres et touffues où les serial killer venaient tuer leurs victimes, ou les loups dévoraient les petits chaperons, le genre de forêt laissée à l'abandon pendant des années où vous n'auriez pas envie de venir faire une balade.

Fort heureusement la route de briques jaunes continuait au travers des bois, ses bas murets envahis par les herbes folles et ses pavés défoncés par les racines des arbres centenaires, mais elle serpentait toujours, envers et contre tout.

Ils la suivirent donc, évitant une occasionnelle branche traîtresse ou trébuchant sur les racines de temps à autres, se demandant intérieurement si cette route avait bien une fin, quand Duo poussa un cri de terreur :

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!! Un serpent!!"

Il bondit pour se cacher derrière Quatre en pointant un doigt tremblotant vers le rebord du muret jaune ou en effet bougeait doucement une sorte de liane couleur fauve et…poilue?

"Si c'est vraiment un serpent c'est une espèce que je connais pas…"

Nota Quatre d'un air sarcastique en avançant prudemment vers la chose en question. Quelques pas plus tard ils se rendirent compte que la chose susmentionné était attachée au dos d'un homme assis sur le muret, dos à eux.

Il était torse nu et portait un jean usé et troué au niveau de la queue qui balançait sur le muret jaune. Quatre s'approcha de la personne en question et lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne, et les trois compagnons purent voir que le jeune homme en question, avait ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude brillants de larmes retenues. Quatre se sentit partagé entre un petit pincement au cœur à la vue de cette tristesse, et une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre à la vue de ce torse musclé et des deux petites oreilles poilues couleur fauve qui en ce moment étaient couchées par la tristesse.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Le lion leva les yeux vers les inconnus et un voile d'inquiétude passa dans ses beaux yeux.

"Je…je…je voudrais avouer mon amour à la personne que j'aime mais…je n'ai pas le courage…"

Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre son ami dans ses bras, ne pouvant se défaire de l'idée que la personne qu'il aimait…il y avait une infime possibilité que ce soit…enfin bref…

Il prit la main du Lion et lui dit doucement :

"Nous allons voir le magicien d'Oz, si il peut me ramener chez moi et donner une cervelle à Duo…enfin l'épouvantail, il pourra sûrement te donner le courage pour avouer tes sentiments."

Trowa leva vers lui un regard émeraude plein de reconnaissance, et peut être d'un autre sentiment un peu plus fort, que le petit blond voulait voir…il releva son ami doucement en le tenant par la main, souriant tendrement pour le convaincre de les suivre. Le lion rejoignit donc le groupe et ils se remirent en route, suivant la route de briques jaunes vers la cité couleur d'yeux de Lion.

Quatre garda la main de son ami dans la sienne pendant tout le reste du chemin, il marchèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les briques apparaissent derrière leurs paupières dès qu'ils les fermaient. Plusieurs heures de trajet plus tard le soleil commençait à décliner et la cité n'était toujours pas en vue, ils furent donc soulagés de voir une petite cabane au toit de tôle sur le bord de la route, dans laquelle ils entrèrent d'un commun accord.

La cabane était sombre et poussiéreuse, et Quatre dû donner un coup de coude dans une fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air. Les quatre compagnons cherchèrent un endroit pour s'installer et dormir un peu, en poussant les amas de métal rouillé ici et là.

La cabane en soi n'était pas terrifiante…bon on en ferait pas sa résidence secondaire mais à par quelques araignées qui filèrent entre les lattes du plancher il n'y avait rien qui soit à même de faire hurler un terroriste aguerri, ou même un épouvantail. C'est pourquoi tout le monde se retourna en entendant le hurlement de Duo.

L'épouvantail était assis par terre, le doigt pointé sur un tas de ferraille qui bougeait pour laisser apparaître un homme torse nu, assis par terre en se gratouillant la tête, des câbles plantés un peu partout dans sa personne, des plaques de métal vissées çà et là et une visière à l'air hautement technologique posée devant les yeux.

Quatre ne s'étonna pas vraiment de voir le 5ème G-boy sous les traits du robots…après tout s'ils n'avaient pas été tous les cinq ce rêve aurait sans doute pris une tournure autrement plus étrange.

La frayeur passée l'épouvantail détailla l'apparition quasi divine qui en ce moment s'étirait longuement en se levant, posant sur les nouveaux arrivants bouche bée un regard froid et stoïque.

Quatre, au bout d'un long moment de flottement, se décida à briser le silence et parler au robot qui les dévisageait de son regard que d'aucuns qualifieraient d'inquiétant, sauf l'épouvantail qui lui le trouverait plutôt torridement glacial.

"Euh…bonsoir…"

Le robot tourna vers lui son regard calculateur, à demi masqué par sa visière translucide, mais ne répondit pas. Le blondinet reprit donc :

"Hem, nous voudrions passer la nuit ici, si c'est possible, nous sommes en route vers la cité d'émeraude et nous…"

Il fut coupé par un "hn" et le robot retourna dans le coin, la tête dans une main dans une version du "penseur" moderne et un poil plus sexy et mal coiffé, passant et repassant les doigts sur la plaque métallique vissée sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Les quatre autres prirent cette réponse évasive pour un assentiment et commencèrent à s'installer, cherchant le coin le moins inconfortable de la petite cahute. Tous sauf Duo qui vint s'asseoir à coté du robot, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Le dit robot ne réagit pas, exhalant juste un léger soupir.

"Ca va pas?"

Osa enfin l'épouvantail, inquiet. Heero resta silencieux pour ne pas changer, mais sous le regard insistant du natté il finit pas soupirer :

"Je vous envie…"

Duo lui jeta un regard interrogateur et le robot se contenta de lui ouvrir sans sommation la chemise, arrachant la moitié des boutons au passage, et de plaquer une main fraîche sur son cœur battant la chamade, avant d'attraper son propre poignet et de poser sa main sur le métal glacial couvrant sa poitrine, sous lequel ne résonnait aucun battement.

"J'étais un homme autrefois, mais pour avoir rejeté son amour la vilaine sorcière de l'Est me transforma en robot sans cœur, incapable de ressentir des émotions."

Quatre s'arrêta de faire semblant de ranger en hochant doucement la tête. L'épouvantail reprit d'un air presque guilleret, sans voir qu'il était espionné par le blond :

"Nous allons voir le magicien d'Oz, il pourra sûrement te donner un cœur."

La visière du robot se rétracta alors qu'il regardait pour la première fois l'épouvantail dans les yeux. Duo réprima un frisson et répondit au demi sourire de son ami robotique.

Quatre sourit en coin, attendri, et se reconcentra sur la recherche d'un petit coin ou dormir. Wufei s'était roulé en boule dans un coin et Heero et Duo se blottissaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, ou plus précisément l'épouvantail se blottit contre le robot qui ne broncha pas. Le petit blond fit un tour sur lui même et aperçut Trowa, ayant bricolé un petit nid de bric et de broc, douillet et confortable…un nid assez grand pour deux.

Le lion leva ses grands yeux vers lui et bafouilla :

"Il…Il y a de la place pour deux si tu veux…"

Le blondinet rosit et sourit en enlevant ses escarpins pour se caler dans le lit improvisé, profitant de la proximité et de la fraîcheur des lieux pour se blottir contre le lion.

Une nuit légèrement câline sur les bords plus tard, les compagnons un peu rougissants se préparèrent à repartir vers la cité d'émeraude.

"Dites ça avait pas l'air si près hier soir…"

demanda à la cantonade un Wufei à l'air blasé par la guimauverie ambiante et les regards que se lançaient ses camarades.

"Non mais maintenant qu'on est tous ensemble on peut avancer l'histoire sinon ça va devenir chiant."

Répondit l'épouvantail d'un ton docte avant de recommencer à baver sur le dos musclé d'Heero qui marchait devant. Le brave chien haussa les épaules en regardant à nouveau ce qui ressemblait pour le moment à une reproduction de Disneyland en slime.

Après tout ils n'étaient pas dans Saiyuki, l'important c'était d'y arriver, si possible ensemble et en un seul morceau.

Quelques minutes de marche dans un silence complet et ils atteignirent enfin les portes de la cité alors que Quatre se laissait enfin aller à fredonner la chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était parti.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high…"

Ses compagnons le regardèrent en biais et il préféra se taire en se dirigeant vers l'immense château qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas été aussi vert fluo que le reste de la ville. Après avoir timidement poussé l'immense battant qui s'était ouvert quasiment tout seul, il s'avancèrent dans le hall d'entrée couvert d'un épais tapis rouge, pour arriver devant ce qui semblait être un guichet, derrière lequel s'affairait une femme à lunettes à l'air très occupé, un casque à micro sur l'oreille.

La secrétaire leva les yeux vers les compagnons alors qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau.

"Vous avez rendez-vous?"

Devant l'air niais voire complètement à l'ouest de Quatre et ses amis elle se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur et pianota à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Alors le magicien d'Oz est booké jusqu'en Novembre, mais j'ai un rendez-vous au nom de Dorothy, l'épouvantail, le lion et le robot, accompagnés de Toto le chien…c'est vous?"

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq d'un air passablement ahuris et finirent pas hocher la tête, alors que la secrétaire commençait à pianoter de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le bois précieux de son bureau, exaspérée par tant d'inactivité improductive.

Elle leur indiqua une porte derrière elle et ajouta :

"Allez y, vous êtes en retard."

Avant de se retourner vers son écran et de reprendre la partie de solitaire que ces gêneurs avaient interrompue. Gêneurs qui se dirigèrent vers la porte pour entrer dans une salle immense et atrocement sombre, éclairée par quelques bougies plus là pour éblouir et pour rendre les ténèbres encore plus sombre qu'autre chose.

La seule lumière vraiment utile venait d'un cercle de lumière blanche tombant du plafond et éclairant un fauteuil tapissé de velours rouge dans lequel était assis de manière totalement inappropriée un bel homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, tirant artistiquement sur une cigarette pour ensuite observer les volutes de fumée bleutée s'envoler dans la lumière irréelle. Les compagnons haussèrent tous un sourcil…oui après tout, le magicien d'OZ…ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre…Quatre secoua la tête, même dans ses rêves il était capable de tels jeux de mots.

Un long moment de silence contemplatif digne d'un film d'art et d'essai plus tard, Treize tourna la tête vers ses visiteurs, qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas voir vu que la seule lumière de la pièce était braquée sur lui tel les yeux d'un équipage de sous-mariniers en mission secrète depuis trois mois sur le petit nouveau blond et angélique.

Néanmoins tout aveugle qu'il était il savait qui venait le déranger, non pas par une espèce de don ou par quelque tour de passe-passe magique, juste parce que sa chère secrétaire venait de les annoncer dans l'interphone judicieusement placé dans l'ombre à ses cotés.

"Dorothy et ses amis hein? Je crois savoir que vous voulez une cervelle, un cœur, du courage et un ticket retour pour deux dont un tarif réduit animal sachant parler pour le Kansas, c'est bien ça?"

Après un temps de bug des 5 compagnons, ils hochèrent plus ou moins la tête, même si Quatre se mordait la joue pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais mis un pied au Kansas et que ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait aller mais bon autant se taire…

Le magicien eut le petit sourire de celui qui sait tout et qui aime se l'entendre dire…il s'installa un poil mieux sur son fauteuil, retirant une jambe de l'accoudoir pour leur faire un peu plus face et les observa les uns après les autres, un air hautement calculateur sur le visage.

"Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez…et même peut être un peu plus mais ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie…"

Evidemment, ça il aurait du s'en douter, jamais Treize ne leur aurait accordé ce genre de choses sans une contrepartie et pas petite…

Il laissa un moment de suspense, détaillant toujours les garçons d'un regard de braise sans vraiment les voir, mais bon c'était juste pour le style, avant de reprendre d'une voix profonde :

"Si vous voulez obtenir ce que vous me demandez, vous allez devoir me ramener un objet que détient la vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest (2)…"

Les G-boys eurent des réactions assez variées…Quatre calculait le bénéfice gagné au prorata du temps passé pendant la quête de l'objet en question avec un malus relatif aux monstres pavant sans doute le chemin, et de ce fait avait une tête de niais, Duo hochait la tête en faisant semblant de comprendre, Heero étudiait la meilleure et plus courte façon de s'enfuir de ce château au cas où, Trowa…euh et bien il restait impassible…

Quant à WuFei, il n'écoutait pas vraiment leur ordre de mission mais se contentait de baver sur le corps sublime du magicien, limite alangui sur son fauteuil.

Et apparemment le magicien, mis en valeur par sa lumière de théâtre, avait un moyen quelconque de voir dans la nuit puisqu'il faisait désormais des petits clins d'œil au chien en se léchant doucement et sensuellement les lèvres.

Quatre était en train de se dire qu'il allait peut être falloir y aller s'ils voulaient être rentrés pour le dîner mais le magicien reprit à nouveau la parole.

"Vous n'arriverez pas si facilement à duper la sorcière…il faudra que l'un d'entre vous se dévoue pour aller au péril de sa vie lui prendre l'objet en question…"

Il fit mine d'hésiter un instant puis désigna WuFei d'un doigt aristocratique avant de se lever.

"Toi…vient avec moi je vais te montrer comment détourner l'attention de la sorcière pour pouvoir lui voler l'objet"

Le toutou ne faillit pas à son rôle en le suivant tel un …ben un toutou donc, et ce ne fut que quand ils allaient quitter la lumière pour aller vers le fond obscur de la pièce que Treize se retourna une dernière fois pour expliquer aux autres qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer en les attendant dans le petit boudoir attenant…

Il se regardèrent tous en haussant les épaules et sortirent donc vers le boudoir en question, s'installant dans les canapés moelleux alors qu'un majordome apparaissait pour leur demander si il désiraient un verre ou une petite collation.

Un long moment de détente dans le confortable salon éclairé d'un feu de cheminée et quelques chandeliers plus tard, le chinois vint les retrouver en renouant sa queue de cheval, le costume de chien légèrement débraillé, les boutons attachés en décalé…

Un haussement de sourcil général accueillit le chinois rougissant qui toussota avant de bredouiller :

"Bon on y va? On va pas y passer le réveillon…"

Un petit sourire entendu plus tard ils étaient tous reparti, quittant la cité d'émeraude et la route de briques jaunes pour se diriger vers le château de la vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest, aidé d'une carte gracieusement donnée par la secrétaire à la sortie du château.

Mais à vrai dire la carte n'était pas d'une utilité majeure étant donné que le château était clairement visible à l'horizon, perdu au milieu des éperons rocheux et juste sous un nuage d'orage, alors que le soleil brillait sur tout le reste d'Oz.

Quatre, secouant la tête, désespéré par ce décor de dessin animé, prit donc la tête de leur petit groupe et se dirigea vers le château…qu'il atteignirent étrangement rapidement et sans trop d'encombres, si l'on occulte les quelques chevilles tordues de Quatre dues aux escarpins…

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le château, une horde de gardes leur barra la route, armés jusqu'aux dents.

S'ensuivit un combat relativement fouillis et brouillon, parsemé de brins de paille dans les yeux et de coup de talon aiguille dans les parties sensibles, combat pendant lequel WuFei s'esquiva discrètement pour entrer dans le château, afin de mettre en pratique la technique que lui avait appris le magicien d'Oz.

Aux pieds du château le combat continuait toujours aussi acharné, quand Quatre se tordit à nouveau la cheville et tomba juste aux pieds d'un garde au sourire carnassier qui aurait pu le massacrer à coup de pieds, sans l'intervention d'un lion aux yeux brillants comme deux émeraudes, qui envoya le garde valser à quelques kilomètres, d'un coup de patte bien ajusté.

Quatre se releva bien vite, faisant fi de sa cheville douloureuse pour ne pas à nouveau se faire surprendre ni profiter du beau gosse torse nu rugissant se colère devant lui…okay c'était over sexy et tellement plaisir…mais nan, franchement, il ne voulait pas faire la princesse Zelda non plus!

Mais apparemment il n'y avait plus personne à latter à coup d'escarpins vengeur, tout les gardes étaient tombés ou sur le point de le faire, entre les mains experte du robot. Robot apparemment aussi énervé que le lion aux cotés du blond.

Quatre se retourna pour essayer de voir ou était Duo, mais l'épouvantail était tombé sous les coups d'un quelconque garde, qui depuis s'était fait violemment défoncer la gueule par un Heero pour une fois relativement énervé.

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent près d'eux alors que le robot s'agenouillait auprès de l'épouvantail, inanimé. Trowa allait pour s'agenouiller aussi mais il se fit retenir par le bras par un certain blondinet qui lui montra un Heero qui avait de nouveau rétracté sa visière, laissant apparaître des yeux de cobalt brillants de larmes retenues. Il hésitait à poser ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du garçon au sol qui eut un petit sursaut et gémit en papillonnant des yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit il tomba sur un Heero visiblement soulagé qui le prit dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement.

Quatre dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un "aaaaaaw!!" ravi et attendri, mais ne put par contre s'empêcher de se rapprocher un peu du lion, effleurant son bras du bout des doigts.

Duo se releva plutôt difficilement, restant un instant assis à savourer le câlin tout frais de son ami robotique, avant de se relever totalement, un peu chancelant mais apparemment en bonne santé.

Ce moment de tendresse intense fut interrompu par WuFei qui revenait les voir encore plus débraillé que la dernière fois, il avait même un bouton arraché et quelques marques rouges relativement ostentatoires dans le cou, et un petit sac plastique à la main.

A la fenêtre du château, un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds un poil emmêlés et entièrement nu téléphonait, un petit sourire béat aux lèvres.

"Ouais Treize? Génial! Très bon choix…je t'adore…et ouais je lui ai filé le truc, ils devraient arriver vers toi dans pas trop longtemps…bisous à plus, on se voit toujours samedi soir?"

Plus bas, les cinq compagnons reprenaient le chemin de la cité d'émeraude pour retourner auprès du magicien d'Oz.

Cité d'émeraude qu'ils rejoignirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, après tout cette histoire est déjà assez longue comme ça…il arrivèrent donc devant le magicien alors qu'il était toujours au téléphone.

"Ouais samedi pas de problèmes, bisous Zechs à plus!"

Un petit haussement de sourcil appartenant à un blondinet en robe plus tard, WuFei donna l'objet au magicien qui leur lança, tout heureux :

"Merci beaucoup, j'en avait bien besoin…maintenant ce que vous vouliez…le Lion voulait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments…"

Il laissa un long blanc en le fixant puis se tourna vers Quatre

"Bon bah t'as compris, saute lui dessus ça ira plus vite!!"

Légèrement étonné mais plutôt content de ce développement, le blondinet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enlaça le félin pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

"Bien…Le robot maintenant. Tu voulais un cœur n'est ce pas? Apparemment vu la vidéo de ce qui s'est passé devant le château de la sorcière, tu t'en passes bien…"

Heero rosit légèrement, ce qui ne se vit absolument pas vu que la pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre, mais il attrapa discrètement la main de l'épouvantail, en hochant doucement la tête…

"Quant à l'épouvantail…….euuuuh je crois que je peux rien pour toi mon pauvre petit…"

Duo fit une tête absolument hilarante sur le coup puis se mit à bouder contre les magiciens en général.

"Oh allez râles pas…t'as un mec, c'est mieux qu'une cervelle non?"

l'épouvantail sembla considérer un instant les options puis hocha la tête, ravi. Pendant ce temps Trowa et Quatre avaient fini par trouver une colonne accueillante et continuaient leur petit séance d'apnée, laissant parfois échapper quelques soupirs et gémissements étouffés qui résonnaient dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

Un long moment de solitude général plus tard, Quatre se laissa glisser le long de la colonne en quittant les bras de son fauve personnel pour jeter un œil aux autres…qui avaient tous trouvé un truc passionnant autre qu'eux à observer.

"Hem…et à part ça, comment je rentre chez moi?"

Treize haussa les épaules…

"C'est qu'un rêve tu n'as qu'à te réveiller…mais si tu veux continuer ton petit safari y a toujours quelques pièces de libres ici…"

Fit il avec un clin d'œil appuyé qui en disait long…Quatre rougit comme une tomate trop mûre, et se mit à étudier la question…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il se réveilla blotti dans une douce couverture polaire, tout rouge et surtout maugréant vu qu'il avait pris une décision, mais c'était compter sans Duo qui était levé et déjà dans le salon se goinfrant d'un petit dèj constitué presque entièrement de nutella, et palabrant à haute voix avec Heero qui sirotait un café sans répondre.

Le petit blond se leva, enveloppé dans sa couverture, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir qu'un jus d'orange le réveille un peu mieux et lui sorte ce drôle de rêve de la tête.

Malheureusement en chemin il croisa un joli lion, sans les oreilles velues ce coup ci, mais tout aussi torse nu et avec le même tendre sourire, et ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge vif, alors qu'il filait dans la salle de bain.

* * *

(1) Oui vous savez? Le mec qui ressemble a Candy dans Saint Seiya!! Ses cheveux…ben ils sont jaunes couleur de la route de briques jaunes.

(2) Techniques de séduction…saint Graal…sorcière de l'ouest…pyramide!! Bravo! (si vous n'avez pas compris c'est tout à fait normal…)

* * *

**Fin!**

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Oui non peut être?

En tout cas review!

Et pour ceux qui voudraient avoir d'autres chapitres avec les G-boys restant…je dis pas forcément non mais je n'ai aucune idée des histoires dans lesquelles les caser…

Alors si vous avez des tuyaux, je prend et je verrais

Petit jeu : à votre avis, quel était l'objet que WuFei à récupéré au péril de sa vie à la vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest?


End file.
